mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Flowmotion
|caption = Sora using Flowmotion. |universe = |user = |effect = Sora flies forward while surrounded by purple aura, performing one of five different attacks on opponents he makes contact with. }} Flowmotion ( ) is 's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Sora pauses for a moment and launches himself straight forward while surrounded by a purple aura. Sora flies through the air quickly, and his trajectory that can be slightly angled with the up or down inputs. If this move makes contact with an opponent, Sora can use the directional inputs to chain them into of five different attacks, with each attack dealing different amounts of damage and knockback, and each is meant to have its own optimal use. Each chain attack consists of two base attacks, the second of which can be changed to that of another chain attack with the correct directional input. The move itself covers good horizontal distance, and due it being able to be angled upward, allows it to be used to recover vertically as well. However, unless Sora connects the move with an opponent, he will become helpless after the move ends, making it risky to use off-stage. Types of chain attacks The effects of each chain attack are as follows: *'Standard': Goes into the opponent's back, dealing 4% damage, then does a normal slash that deals 4% damage and sends opponents upwards. This move is a command grab, and can drag opponents through platforms if the move is angled downwards. Can chain into itself repeatedly if the opponent does not use proper DI. *'Forward': Slices upward, dealing 4% damage, then stabs the opponent, dealing 7% damage and sending opponents forward. It can be slightly tilted diagonally upwards or downwards. Can be used to aid recovery. *'Back': Turns the opponent backwards, dealing 4% damage, and then slashes the opponent in that direction, dealing 3% damage. Much like the standard chain attack, this move is also a command grab. *'Up': Slashes upward, dealing 4% damage, and then spins horizontally four times, with the first three dealing 1% damage each and the final dealing 3% damage with forward knockback. It also sends opponents upwards. On stages with low upper blast lines, this move can KO surprisingly early. *'Down': Slashes upward, dealing 4% damage, and then spins vertically four times, with the first three dealing 1% damage each and the final dealing 7% damage with downward knockback. If the move is landed from an upward-angle, this attack meteor smashes. Origin using Flowmotion in KINGDOM HEARTS 3D: Dream Drop Distance.]] Flowmotion is Sora's main tactic of traversing the worlds in KINGDOM HEARTS 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Using Flowmotion, Sora can jump off of walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attack opponents. When Sora uses Flowmotion, he is enveloped in a violet-colored aura, and he is sometimes accompanied by two orbiting lights of the same color, that trail light behind them. Additionally, once a Flowmotion is activated, it can be chained together with additional actions, similarly to how it works in SSF2. Any form of Flowmotion also prevents the user from being knocked out of it, allowing for easy interceptions in the style of Super Armor in terms of being immune to flinching. Contrary to its use here, Flowmotion offers no knockback resistance in SSF2. Gallery Screenshots FlowNew.png|Sora about to use Flowmotion, on Fourside. RFlowEnd.png|Flowmotion's endlag, on Fourside. FlowHitNew.png|Sora hitting with Flowmotion, on Metal Cavern. RFFlow.png|Sora using the forward chain attack against Yoshi, on Metal Cavern. Early designs Flowmotion 1.png|Flowmotion's first early design, on Twilight Town. Preparing for Flowmotion.png|Sora about to use Flowmotion, on Twilight Town. Flowmotion 2.png|Flowmotion being angled up. Flowmotion 3.png|Flowmotion being angled down. Flowmotion 4.png|Sora performing the standard chain attack on after using Flowmotion. Trivia *Prior to v0.9b of the demo, Sora's side special move was instead Strike Raid. It was changed to Flowmotion to flow with Sora's combo-oriented playstyle. **In turn, Strike Raid replaced Firaga as his standard special move. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:KINGDOM HEARTS universe